


Fantastic Magizoologist and Where to Find Him

by cholucina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholucina/pseuds/cholucina
Summary: Percival與了Newt談起了小戀愛，順便被哥哥發現了。





	

待人真誠懇切，與店內麵包造型同是店鋪招牌的老闆，對著櫃台前的年輕人露出了親切笑容，儘管素昧平生可卻覺得這人可親，由衷地，是否因為臉上的雀斑使然？

年輕男子放下手中的皮箱時，不小心碰撞到身旁已結好帳、正蹲下繫鞋帶的男性，為此連忙道歉，說著一口英國腔調。

他將麵包一一放入紙袋，並將開口折起，再次展現可掬的笑臉，「我想你一定很喜愛這些孩子。」  
孩子？他疑惑於自己的用詞。

「是的。」  
回以微笑的年輕男子俯身準備拎起他的皮箱，神情愀然一變。

當Jacob帶著那袋被遺落的麵包，穿越結帳排隊的對伍追出店外時，年輕客人已不見蹤影。

\---

 

Newt匆匆推門而出，四處張望，熱鬧的紐約街道熙來攘往。  
焦急搜尋的他終於在不遠處發現一名男子提著相同的皮箱，不同之處在於他手上那個捆著繩索。  
是剛才排在他前面的男人，想來是起身時順手拿錯了。

Newt正想快步追過去，偏偏人潮洶湧，好不容易擠出一條路，視線又被穿梭的人群所遮擋。

Newt暗自祈禱自己有牢牢綁緊皮箱上的結，不熟悉的環境，掌於陌生人手中，任一者已足以引起他們躁動不安。奇獸們是敏感的，他沒有將皮箱調為Muggle模式。

倉促心焦的他步伐踩得又急又重，濺起路面低窪處的積水，波及到身旁的路人，先前才有過一場驟雨。耳邊傳來擦身而過的人們慍怒的嘆詞，有的人甚至低聲咒罵，Newt趕忙向他們致歉，始終未放慢速度。  
他的褲管也因此濺濕，更添狼狽，然而他無心在意不適感。

追了幾個街區，Newt終於趕上了那人，他拍拍他的肩膀。  
「先生，這才是你的皮箱。」

好不容易交換過來，Newt正鬆口氣，未覺察朝他這方向行駛而來的其中一台汽車，因馬路上大面積的水窪，輪胎疑似打滑，駕駛緊急煞車後仍偏離應有路線，人們為了閃避那台失控的車輛爭先恐後地躲開，慌張四散的人群擠掉了他的皮箱，一陣混亂中又不知被誰踢至不遠處。

Newt無聲地嘆息，這已不知是他今天第幾次在心裡高呼梅林的鬍子！  
他的皮箱在這塊土地上總是境遇多舛。

然而他的不走運還沒休止，忽然有一隻手提起了他的皮箱，Newt頓感愕然。

「午安，Mr. Scamander.」  
他的視線循著聲音往上挪移，擦得發亮的手工皮鞋、飄逸的下擺露出白色內裡，一襲黑色大衣給人沉穩內斂印象，往兩鬢梳理的俐落髮型。

「我們終於碰面了。」

乍然初見，卻絲毫不陌生的面容。  
Percival Graves，如假包換的那一位。

 

Theseus早已寫信告知Graves，他的弟弟不日再度拜訪紐約，包括Newt實際將搭乘的船班。Graves如此解讀他未敘明的話語──暗示方便的話前去接人之意。  
他則透過Theseus，請他的弟弟務必在出發前如實將他會攜往美國的奇獸們於信件中一一列出，並預先告知屆時會選個合適的地方來作確認。

一早Graves的額際隱隱抽痛，似乎不是個好預兆。  
儘管預感並無依據，亦非理性，他仍覺得自己應該提前前往碼頭，因此在魔國會大廈門口碰見了Newt Scamander，好友的胞弟。

目睹皮箱脫離掌控的那一幕，Graves深以為自己的決定是明智的。  
往好方面想，起碼自己順利接到人了。

「Mr. Scamander，首先我需要確認，你所填報的奇獸與實際持有的，兩者是否吻合。」

Graves將手中的皮箱交還Newt，這令他侷促不安的神色褪去。  
明知曾經奪走他皮箱的並非本人，Newt仍不自覺地護住箱子。

Newt知道他的兄長有意安排他們見面。  
一方面鑒於先前在紐約引起了騷動，希望好友照應，另一方面，對於自己蒙在鼓裡沒能察覺Graves被假冒一事，Theseus耿耿於懷。  
在身體復原後，Graves復職回到了工作崗位，兩人的信件來往，他巧妙迴避關於傷勢的調養，或許是逞強，也或許純粹不希望朋友為他擔憂。  
Theseus送別時拍了拍Newt的肩膀，告訴他「替我問候Percival，寫信告訴我他近況如何。」

不過Newt未曾料想，會是安全部部長親自檢查，剛才下意識往後退了一步的反應很是失禮，他想自己肯定在對方心裡留下了冒失的印象。

 

信中所指合適的地方是他的辦公室。

Graves問起Newt之所以提早抵達紐約的原因，用意在於和緩氣氛卻適得其反，對方繃緊神經，以及得到了「……因為一些事情。」一語概括的含糊答覆。

原先一如其他旅客在買票隊伍中等候，那時Newt還未替他的箱子綁上繩子，玻璃獸趁機潛逃出來，在港口穿越於來往旅人的行囊，大肆搜括。  
在追捕時Newt陰錯陽差地搭上了別艘船，幸好目的地同樣是紐約。  
不過在沒有購買船票的情況下，他只得對前來查票的人員使用了消除記憶的咒語。

Newt內心權衡，這段還是保留為妙。

 

正好也到了要餵食他的孩子們的時間，而這與他們要進行的事不衝突，Newt整理好心情，卸下了外套，置於一旁，請Graves稍作等候後，開始著手準備。

當他剁好肉糜，不知何時Graves已脫去身上大衣，露出其中的馬甲背心，摘下袖扣，並稍稍折起了袖管，一如自己工作時的裝扮。

Newt感到相當意外。  
說來Theseus每每提起總是以Percival稱呼，Newt對他的姓氏記憶模糊，即便那時的人是Grindelwald，不過數度照面他都沒有將兄長的好友這點與面前的Percival Graves重合在一起。

這才算是他們第一次相處。

踏出小屋後，Newt一一為Graves介紹。

談起奇獸，面前的年輕巫師換了個人似的，神采奕奕，他的肢體動作、談吐也較先前來得大方、自然，言談之中Graves感受得到他的熱情與自信。

 

「兩腳蛇的蛋殼是純銀，這使得他們因此被覬覦。」  
一窩初生不久的兩腳蛇寶寶之中，有一隻對Graves表現出興趣，他小心地捧起他。  
「Don’t……」Newt正想叮嚀不要太過親暱地觸摸兩腳蛇，Graves卻只是以另一手一同托住他的身軀，以免他撲空。  
他手上的孩子好奇心旺盛且充滿精神，活潑地擺動身體，幾乎使Graves無法掌握，他輕輕地將他放回窩裡。  
「他們生來就學會保護自己，是嗎？」  
「……是的。」  
這段對話兩人的身分好像對調了似，這讓Newt感到新鮮。

移動中四周景緻變換，Newt領著Graves走向不同區域。  
Graves不是他皮箱的第一個訪客，不過他臉上神態無疑是最平靜的一個，即便話說到一半他的球遁鳥陡然出現也未見吃驚，繼續指出自己是用什麼魔法擴展空間，而他說的完全正確，Newt不由自主地分享更多細節，包括他的構想。

「你很用心，Mr. Scamander」  
不是因為餵食奇獸的Newt像是哺育雛鳥的模樣，而是打從心底視他們為孩子。

Newt本想道謝，可他忽然在Graves身旁發現了伺機而動的小黑影。

他以細微的嘶聲試圖提醒，不過玻璃獸置若罔聞。  
黝黑的眼珠子閃過精光，玻璃獸從一開始就鎖定這名訪客的袖扣。  
這是個艱鉅的挑戰，不過在小財迷面前沒有什麼困難足以使他退縮。

「怎麼了，Mr. Scamander？」  
Newt乍然一激靈，像極了課堂上心不在焉被教授點名的學生。  
「Nothing…..」  
Newt裝出若無其事的微笑，不過他的聲音很是心虛。

再一回神卻發現玻璃獸得手了！  
Newt難以置信地瞪大了眼，他極力克制自己的視線，唯恐過於明顯而為Graves所察覺。

不過還無暇放進他的口袋裡，玻璃獸以嘴叼著，並趁隙縱身躍至旁邊的樹梢，迅速地爬下樹幹，在回頭瞥Newt一眼後撒腿便跑。Newt焦急起來，他得讓他還回去！

還未行動，本來奔跑著的玻璃獸忽然騰空，爪子在空中徒然地爬抓。  
不知何時，Graves對準他攤開了手，Newt胸口剎那間為之揪起， Graves會無杖魔法！  
玻璃獸轉眼便到了他的掌心。

Graves微微瞇起眼，對著他不甚贊同地搖頭。  
小小的身軀起伏明顯得像是喘息加速，玻璃獸感受到面前與他對峙的男人，與他的mummy不同。  
正色斂容所散發的肅然，無端令人生怵，對奇獸而言也是如此。  
視錢如命的他乖乖鬆開了爪子，他是一座艱鉅奇險的岸偉高山，現階段的自己無法挑戰。最終眼巴巴地望著袖扣被收回，揮別片刻的所有權。

Graves以魔法穩穩地將玻璃獸托回地面。

Newt鬆了口氣，臉上如獲大赦一般，彷彿被攥在手中的是他自己。

結束了檢查過程中唯一的波折，最後他們來到的是道高的窩。  
道高那靈動的眼珠轉了轉，在Newt與Graves間來回。

「他是男孩？女孩？」  
得到答覆後，Graves屈身朝他伸出手。「My girl, glad to meet you.」  
四目相對時，道高盈潤的雙眼色彩變換，她搭在Graves伸來的那手，牢牢攀住前臂，Graves趨前抱住了她。

道高枕在Graves的臂彎，像個孩子。

Newt歪著頭，心裡不無納悶，他的幻影猿預見了什麼樣的未來？  
是否意味他跟這個人相處得來？

Graves自口袋掏出那對袖扣，使之浮於半空，悠悠送至亦步亦趨跟在Newt腳邊的玻璃獸身前。  
「現在這是你的了。」

「介意我擅自將這作為你的見面禮嗎？Mr. Scamander？」  
Newt呆愣原地。

事實上，Graves委託Theseus，先於正式出版取得《Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them》的樣書。  
「你的兄長、我的好友，似乎沒有跟你說過，我早已知曉你的奇獸們愛好和平，不會輕易傷人。」

Newt恍然，從Graves進入皮箱以來，他的一言一語、他的舉止，忽然明晰。  
再高深強大的魔法也無法偽裝一個人的心。  
他絕不會是不帶一絲情感說出useless的人。

「我亦對你略為瞭解。」Graves給了Newt意義深遠的眼神。「比如……你小時候曾經唱過音樂劇。」  
「所以你是否也會為他們唱搖籃曲？」使人迷醉的嗓音說的卻是無法回首的兒時窘態，多數時候讓他人無言以對的Newt少見地說不出話來。

饒富趣味地看著眼前將臉掩於雙掌下的年輕巫師，Graves想自己又發現到一點。

以後可以用Newt Scamander來形容臉紅得像是甜菜根。

  
\--- 

Newt一個人留在皮箱裡，待臉上的熱度消退才出來。  
在那之後Graves領著他前去與Picquery正式照面。

Picquery察覺她的部屬心情似乎不錯，這也許跟這名雙頰微微泛紅的英國巫師有關，不過那是閒話，Picquery向來重視效率，她很快地切入正題。

 

美國對於奇獸的禁令仍未鬆綁，Newt與他那一箱的奇獸入境已屬破例，她不可能再給予更多寬限。  
「你曾經幫助我們，不過我也希望你明白，Mr. Scamander」  
Picquery重申一遍規定，因為那象徵著秩序，也是她奉行不悖的原則。  
話語間聽不出情緒，亦不帶溫度，不苟言笑的她有股無形的壓迫感，迴避與之對視的Newt肩膀微微聳起，姿態拘謹。

一旁的Graves好似不經意地說起了正氣師們提及雷鳥振翅高飛的畫面美得震懾人心，何等驚豔，那場及時雨猶如恩典。  
「遺憾未能親眼一見。」他語帶惋惜。

Picquery忍不住給了Graves一個眼神。  
她當然知道讓巫師們免於暴露於整座城市的莫魔面前是多大的人情，這也是為什麼Newt的皮箱能成為例外。

不過在Newt說到待在紐約期間打算住在飯店時，他兩人同時轉過頭看了他一眼，臉上清楚寫著：否准。  
Picquery再次向這位英國巫師做出嚴正聲明，「Mr. Scamander，你無法保證奇獸們不會擅自離開皮箱，沒有『應該』、『可能』，我必須確保萬無一失。」

「關於住處，你的兄長曾向我詢問是否可以借住在我那。」Graves未置可否，但他隨後說到家中確實有客房空著，那意思不言可喻。  
Picquery也屬意如此，她點頭表示贊同。

看他們達成共識，作為當事人的Newt尋隙想表達他的意願，可才開口一個音節，立時感受到兩道射向他的灼人視線，選擇識相地抿緊他的嘴。

不要一次挑戰兩位權威人士。

 

「我也覺得這不妥當，皮奇……但…」  
即使安排已成定局， Newt仍未放棄最後一絲掙扎的機會。

現在的他正在等候Graves處理完他的公事，一同前往他的宅邸。  
在紐約能收留自己的其他人選，或許可以問問Goldstein姐妹，然而對兩位女士來說這並不妥當，她們的公寓不能帶男性回去，Newt陷入了兩難。

Newt與他的木精耳語，討論可行的脫身辦法，顧著苦惱的他沒有注意到結束工作的Graves已來到身旁，他提起他的皮箱逕自走去。

Newt先是驚呼，接著跟上他的腳步，「Mr. Graves，皮箱、我是指我自己提就好……」

「然後帶上它消影？」  
思慮已先一步被洞悉的Newt一臉尷尬。

 

當天晚上Newt躺在客房柔軟舒適的床鋪卻無法放鬆下來，他幾度想要從窗戶逃走。在洗過澡後Newt想了想仍換上了外出的服裝，所以只是將棉被罩在身上，牢牢地注視房門。

最終Newt還是打消了這個念頭。  
「畢竟太過失禮了，人家是好意，況且是哥哥的朋友。」Newt在心裡提醒自己。

內心不再翻騰的Newt脫下他的大衣掛起，重新鑽進被體溫溫暖的被窩之中。  
他不由自主地再次看向門口，不過這晚別說叩門，外頭連腳步聲也不曾響起。

Newt環顧四周，與飯店房間擺設並無太大區別，真要說來，這裡多了一點溫暖的氛圍，畢竟是「家」。

他將臉埋進被窩，只有眼睛以上露在外面，這麼做使他多了點安全感。  
始終陪在一旁的皮奇摸了摸他的頭髮，儘管那動作更像是拉扯，Newt露出微笑，對他道聲晚安。

 

\---

 

踏進隸屬MACUSA下魔杖授權的辦事處，Newt按照規定，前來申請他的魔杖許可證，剛好碰上Tina來找她的妹妹。  
簡單招呼後Newt先是被Tina按到座位上，接著Queenie一人有問有答說得興起，直到Newt請她不要再閱讀自己的心，她坦率地道歉，並表示要為他準備下午茶。  
踩著輕快的步伐，她想Newt會喜歡Jacob的麵包，碰巧她趁午休時前去買了一些。

已經恢復正氣師的身分的Tina，這回欣然地經手魔杖授權的工作，她以魔杖招來抽屜中的申請書，平放於Newt面前。  
在Queenie回來後，身旁圍繞淡淡的小麥香氣，制式的流程似乎不那麼枯燥。  
Newt填寫完畢，Tina以猶如教授批改考卷的架勢，檢閱有無疏漏之處，她逐項詢問，核對無誤後重新將目光放回他身上，正經八百地說：「Mr. Scamander，你總算記得前來申請。」  
他的申請書被蓋上了批准的章戳，Tina將許可證遞給他。「現在你可以使用魔杖，合法地。」特意如此強調作為無傷大雅的小玩笑。

三人聊起了Newt這次前來紐約的緣由。  
他的《Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them》在英國正式出版後，獲得不錯的迴響，Theseus笑言不久後或許要再版。  
而這時美國有人主動聯繫他，並表示有意與他商談出版的事宜，儘管兩國的文化有所差異，不過Newt願意跟他聊一聊。

Newt也依約帶來了自己的書，Tina主動地接過，將之收下。  
「很高興你對朋友重視承諾，一直忘了說，恭喜你。」

當Newt說到自己現在正住在她們安全部部長家中時，Goldstein姐妹不約而同露出了錯愕的神情，更貼切地說，是嚇壞了。  
「Oh…」Queenie掩唇卻依然無法遮去她那聲情緒飽滿的驚嘆，Tina則是扶著她的額頭，驚呼「仁慈的路易斯！」過於感同身受似乎頭疼起來。

Queenie忍不住擔心他是否食不知味，她以魔杖將麵包再次送至Newt的面前。

「目前來說，一切還好。」Newt據實以告，不過他依然接受了Queenie的好意。

其實並沒有像他面前兩位女士所想像得驚濤駭浪。

Graves的公務要比Newt所以為的來得繁重，從Tina剛才說起她的工作近況，那似乎與他代理President Picquery的職務有關。  
因此儘管日常碰面會說上話，不過一周以來，他們只有一次同時聚在客廳，有過稱得上交流的互動。  
Graves的客廳有個擺飾，Newt認出上面的圖騰是雷鳥，這使他想起了Frank，想他是否順利地回到亞歷桑納州，不禁望得出神。  
而那是Ilvermorny所屬學院之一的代表，於是Graves向他簡單介紹起Ilvermorny，言談中對母校萬分推崇，Newt自然說起Hogwarts，他們因此有些幼稚地申辯誰的學校才是最優秀的魔法學院。

茶壺見底後，Queenie問起Tina關於她今天的任務，她匆匆將最後一口麵包塞進口中。  
「你提醒了我，我該走了，兩位。」

「大作家，希望你與你的奇獸不會增加我的工作量。」Tina重重拍了下Newt的後背，出乎意料的手勁他險些踉蹌。  
目送她昂首闊步的颯爽背影，Newt想的卻是剛才那一下不遜於爆角怪寶寶的衝撞……

「雖然Tina也喜歡奇獸，但這個形容……」

對上Newt的表情發覺自己不打自招後，這一回Queenie決定笑笑不說話。

  
\--- 

即使書已出版，Newt依然持續紀錄並更新自己對於奇獸的所知，他希望日後有機會藉由再版，增訂其中的內容，盡可能得使它更為詳盡完善。

桌上散落搜集到的文本資料，上面記載著關於海蛇（Sea serpent）的故事，Newt在旅行時，曾聽過居住在鄰近海岸的麻瓜們，對他繪聲繪影的描述，形容性情如何殘暴，凶性大發甚至會殘害人類，並將之輯錄成文字。  
誇大且偏離事實的言論毫無根據，只是憑藉外貌臆想出來的無稽之談。  
眼見為憑，這句話意味了人們對視覺的依賴，相當程度的被引導了想法。

 

因此在撰寫到Sea serpent時，Newt特別加註： _不要因為他們凶狠的外表有所誤解，他們從來沒有攻擊他人。不為人所知的除了心性平和，還有游泳時身子拱出海面的弧線非常優美……_

家庭小精靈為他送來了早餐，Newt將紙筆置於一旁享用起來，咀嚼剛煎好的培根，也咀嚼自己所寫下的字句。

 

那些話並不單純是對事有感而發。

Newt近來的體會雖不相同，確有共通之處。

Graves比他所遇見的其他人來得深不可測，畢竟他很少緊密接觸位居高位的人，除了他的哥哥。  
側面形象也是來自Tina她們的敘述，而上司下屬的認識本就侷限公事來往的一面。

魔國會安全部部長的身分使然，予人涇渭分明的疏離與壓迫感，衣著一貫的黑色系望之沉著且鋒芒內藏，又添了孤高冷漠的菁英形象。

其實他接觸到的、私底下的Mr.Graves從來沒有劃出界線。

然而自己卻是在終於見到穿上居家服的Graves，放鬆下來的姿態時，才真正深刻體認，這個人不似人前那麼難以親近，堅不可摧。

Newt想，就像他自己對於奇獸，最初也不盡然了解。  
相同的物種亦有各自的脾性，他現在能與他的孩子們融洽且自在的相處，不外乎建立在悉心觀察，掌握距離適度親近，並且……順著毛摸（這只是打個比方！）

 

Newt很快地發現，他的奇獸們比自己還先實踐這點。

代理Picquery 的期間，即便Graves工作能力再出色，時間可不會因此對他友善，事按輕重急緩，有些文件自然是壓後處理。  
在看見Newt手中的魔杖後，便想起下午陳核的魔杖申請核准中曾看到他的名字，正在讀報的Graves隨口問起許可證一事。

他將魔杖往嘴裡一放，騰出雙手，搜遍自己身上的所有口袋。  
Newt感到納悶，他確信自己有帶在身上，接著看到一顆蘋果凌空經過，一口接一口被咬下，發出了清脆的聲音。  
他的幻影猿現形，有樣學樣地坐在Graves身旁的座位上享用，那位安全部部長絲毫不為所動，專注於面前的巫師報。

Newt瞠目結舌，他也的確因咬著魔杖無法發出聲音。

更教Newt吃驚的是道高的另一隻手出示了他的魔杖許可證。  
「謝謝你的配合。」  
Graves端過一旁的咖啡，道高繼續啃著蘋果，好似什麼也沒有發生過。

Newt眨了眨眼，他坐在道高身旁，依然有些不可置信。  
儘管最初見面時，Graves對待奇獸們相當友善，他也相信那出於真心，然而或許是Picquery女士提醒自己皮箱的安置，這也是他之所以住進這裡的原因。  
Newt一直以為他的奇獸們不能任意離開箱子。

「我認為Picquery禁止的是他們與莫魔接觸，避免引發恐慌，而非我。」Graves淡然地解答了他的疑問，即便他未開口但那全寫在臉上。

Newt未察的事還有一件，最身先士卒的開拓者其實是玻璃獸。  
大概是玻璃獸對Graves的敬畏讓他毫無所覺，畢竟Newt從未見過他主動放開到手的寶物，其實在前一天深夜，玻璃獸趁他熟睡時便溜出來探索。

位於玄關處的矮櫃，抽屜中有不少金幣，有時出門前Graves會從裡面取出一些。

翌日Newt與Graves正巧一道出門，他在打開抽屜後不似往常有所動作，並看向了他，Newt疑惑地湊頭過去。  
梅林啊！他的玻璃獸正躺在金幣堆上頭，彷彿沐浴陽光下那般享受（金燦燦的顏色確實像極了）。

「你可以取走一些，不過這裡不能空。」Graves如此約束他。

Newt起先擔心他會因為無法抗拒誘惑，畢竟天性讓他愛極了那些閃閃發亮的物品。  
然而玻璃獸醉心於在屋內各個隱蔽角落尋寶，發掘被遺落的金幣，他會將那些戰利品放進抽屜裡，再從中順進自己口袋，形成一個小型金流。

Newt忍不住想，假使Graves投身照顧奇獸，他會是非常優秀的飼育家。

住在這裡，他的奇獸們確實很開心，尤其是玻璃獸，簡直樂壞了。

 

\---

 

孩子大了總會有自己的心事。

玻璃獸現在就有個小祕密。

除了起居空間，他最常偷偷造訪Graves的更衣室──對他來說那裡是金庫，價格不斐的貴重配件全收在那，而且與他品味一致！  
不否認對於Graves的畏懼，讓他迄今以來都不敢輕易下手。  
所以每當玻璃獸與本能較勁時，總忍不住……多順走幾枚放進抽屜的金幣。

這天的早餐依然豐盛，Newt正在享用家庭小精靈為他準備的餐點。

被玻璃獸訓練出來的敏銳直覺，Newt忽然撇過頭，果然發現了他形跡可疑緊沿著牆邊移動。Newt悄悄地放下了手中的刀叉跟在後頭。

在親眼目睹擅闖地方是屋子主人的更衣間時，Newt無比後悔自己沒有提前制止他！  
尾隨其後的Newt急忙打開房門，壓根忘了自己也未經許可，玻璃獸抓著某個物件像藉由光線欣賞其光采般高高舉起。

Newt屏住了呼吸，是Graves每天配戴的領針，造型獨特一眼便足以認出。  
「小搗蛋！那是Mr.Graves的領針！」

他們大眼瞪小眼僵持的同時，玻璃獸偷偷地摸上了他的腹部，爪子一鬆，那只領針轉瞬間消失在兜裡。

玻璃獸開始東躲西藏地逃竄，Newt屢次撲空，但更衣室空間有限，他很快被逼至角落。  
正想趁Newt因動作失去平衡時從身旁躍過，反被眼明手快逮個正著。

Newt拎起他的腳爪，呈現倒掛的姿勢，手指不斷地朝他的腹部搔癢，讓他壓住口袋的爪子鬆開，接著上下顛動，玻璃獸的收藏如水瀑傾瀉而下，傾倒出來的金銀珠寶在Newt腳邊壘成一座小山。

「發生什麼事？」Graves的襯衫衣領立起，他正繫好了領帶。  
一人一獸不約而同轉頭看向來人，他們同時僵直身子。

「Mr.Graves，我可以解釋……」  
不過這場面似乎毋須解釋，他們闖禍了，無從抵賴。  
Newt只希望有人給他一個遺忘咒。

看著Newt抿起唇，彎下身拾起地上的物件並朝他攤開手心，Graves不置一詞，他擺出像是指揮家作出的預備手勢，剛才被他們攪得一團亂的衣物一件件摺起，散落的配件也一一各歸其所。  
鑲有祖母綠寶石的一對蠍子也回到了他手中。

Newt始終維持一手拎著牠的玻璃獸，一手掌心朝上的姿勢與Graves四目相對，不得不說看起來有些滑稽。

 

Graves走近一步並招來手帕，為他擦拭了嘴角。Newt的唇邊有蛋液沾附，顯然早餐用到一半。

「你大可不必這麼著急。」  
他臉上的微笑與動作同樣迷人。

Newt如願地擱置闖禍的尷尬，現在的他只有心思顧著臉紅。

  
\--- 

Graves在客廳來回踱步，他正與藉由呼嚕粉、只上半身現於面前壁爐的Picquery對話。

離開魔國會也不代表從繁雜的公務抽身，他也習慣深夜加班。  
不過Graves的語速比平時略快，他浮躁時如此，畢竟提及當事人那立時出現腦海中的嘴臉，即便未碰面仍湧上將對方變作黏巴蟲的衝動。

「意思是得由我讓他打消那無知的提案。」  
「……這是上策。」  
在還是空口白話的階段截住事端，以免導致日後難以善後的局面，Picquery要他出面，只因Graves擅於與這樣的人談判。  
確認上司的意思後，Grave手指梳理前額凌亂的短髮，似乎也在耙梳自己情緒。

法條增修幾個字動輒得咎，絕非「稍微更改罷了」，如此不值一哂的輕率言論，棘手之處在於主張者是來頭不小的人物。Picquery為此亦頗為不耐，可她還是維持了氣度。  
結束對話前，她提醒面色不善的下屬：「Percival，不要忘了身分。」  
「當然，」Graves換了口氣，「如果他繼續堅持愚蠢論點，我會記得加以尊稱，請他原諒我把他變成一隻黏巴蟲是出於真誠。」

 

當見著Graves穿著睡袍在家中走動，Newt不像頭一回看見那樣不時偷覷幾眼。  
儘管有一次撞見在浴室修容的Graves，下巴沾滿刮鬍泡的模樣，Newt心裡還是直呼了句梅林的鬍子！  
他明白自己不該這麼另眼相待，然而Graves只是在那一站便自有一種不凡氣場，有的人生來如此。那姿態著實違和，可同時也伴隨一股親切感。  
不過眼下待在廚房的Newt仍悄悄留心Graves的一舉一動，他前來倒水時，因為睡意惺忪，以至於完全沒有發現Graves在客廳與他的上司談論公事。

一時間進退都不是時機，Newt再次倒上半杯白開水，待外面的談話聲歸於靜默。

玻璃杯輕扣於桌面發出聲響，Graves朝身旁看去，Newt沒有躡手躡腳地回房，他想Graves或許需要一杯水。

「你聽到了？」手遮住半張臉的Graves難掩倦容。

飄進耳中的寥寥字詞，前後不挨著什麼也拼湊不出，可這當中依稀聽見Graves似乎把他人的中間名改為Damned之類的字眼，Newt老實地承認。  
他的手扶上額際，頭微幅地左右搖晃。「那確實是機密……」

Graves抬眼衝他一笑。「我說了粗話。」  
與Picquery談話中，Graves其實已察覺廚房有個躊躇的身影，大概有所顧慮。

儘管略顯疲憊，Graves仍有精神說笑。「希望我沒有帶壞你，否則Theseus會找我算帳的。」他知道先前一席談話間，自己的語助詞不少。

不過Newt並非那麼吃驚，他對這略有耳聞。  
在Theseus發現自己不小心在弟弟面前爆了粗口，他連忙澄清那出於情感的表達，順帶牽連了他的朋友。  
「無論如何我是保持紳士風度的問候，我的好友，他才是不折不扣的美國流氓。」

「看起來Theseus在你面前也會說這樣的話？」  
作為一名誠實的赫夫帕夫，Newt點了點頭，雖然他聲明這樣的機會很少，可Graves依舊笑得開懷。  
剛才Picquery指派的任務，使Graves格外懷念好友伶俐的口齒，與他聯手舌戰他人實在打從心底痛快。

而Graves沉思的側臉，讀不出嚴絲合縫的心防，其實讓Newt同樣想到他的哥哥。  
通常Theseus私下表露情緒越是明顯，在對方面前反而越是滴水不漏。

Newt似乎愈漸明白他們會成為朋友的原因。

於整點報時的自鳴鐘響起，打斷正欲繼續往下談起關於Theseus的兩人。

「……是該睡了。」  
Graves別過頭看了眼時鐘，對著它幾不可察地出了口氣，他將端在手中的杯水一飲而盡，目光放回似乎也同樣覺得可惜的Newt身上。

「總算看見你比較自在的模樣，晚安。」

 

\---

 

Theseus捎來的信件，關心弟弟的近況之餘，當中也問起與Graves的相處是否順利，雖然原話是「Percival讓你不開心我會去修理他。」  
作為旁觀者的Newt，對於兩人這樣的互動，不禁會心一笑。

他想了想，在回信中寫道： _我想我們會成為朋友。_

當初主動與Newt聯繫的出版社編輯，曾有段時間留駐英國，顯而易見的文化差異，使得在他回到美國時，明確感受過於守舊且壓抑的氛圍。  
可先前Grindelwald引發的危機因雷鳥而順利化解，使得不少人開始對於奇獸們改觀，他認為這是很好的契機，Newt也這麼認為。  
「美國的巫師社會中，一定有不一樣的人值得我們樂觀期待。」當對方這麼說時，Newt想起了Graves。

幾次會談氣氛融洽，美國出版的規劃也定了下來。  
此外Theseus亦告知了英國出版社評估《Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them》再版一事。  
眼下的目標明朗，Newt決定新增訂資訊，讓兩地版本一致，以及校對漏網的錯別字。

後背貼服於沙發，Newt坐在地毯上，他的著作、羊皮紙、墨水擱在一旁，他縮起腿當作書寫的支撐，旁人看上去這姿勢克難且辛苦，不過這是他感到輕鬆的姿態。在書桌前伏案過於正經八百，反而容易使他思慮枯竭。  
兼之時序入冬，鑽進屋內的冷風流竄，手指不一會便凍得僵硬，以魔法創造火團並不麻煩，可Newt更喜歡窩在壁爐前，讓火光照映自己，偶爾看一看跳動的火星。

排列組合起英文字母的順序，Newt琢磨哪一個最為眼熟。  
Graves坐在沙發上，從他的角度能將Newt手裡的草稿紙看得一清二楚，那些字都相當陌生，這勾起他的好奇。  
「這是奇獸的名字？」  
「呃…不，是有個字我不確定它的拼法……」

Graves朝他伸出手，Newt遞過了手中草稿及羽毛筆，在他唸出單字後，Graves流暢地書寫，勾起的筆畫透著力勁。  
他頓了頓，順便在上方的字句中分別圈出幾處錯別字，一併將正確的寫法在旁註明。

優雅的字跡掩不去銳氣，如同其人。  
Newt目光飄向他的著作，零星的書頁上方夾有短籤，那是用來標記他挑出的錯別字。

Tina曾經以地精來形容錯別字，說在上司眼中它們跟地精一樣具有生命，在文件上齜牙咧嘴。  
活靈活現的比喻全因當時她正結束一場惡戰──重寫報告。  
不過會發出哀嚎的不是錯字，是她。「我很疑惑，伊法魔尼怎麼沒有聘請他回去開一堂專門挑出錯別字的課？」心力交瘁的Tina由衷地感嘆。  
只是身為其下的正氣師之一，Tina也想建議防禦術應該納入「長官挑剔用詞及其後心靈重建」。

默默抓起書本的Newt似乎陷入了思考。  
身旁的Graves敏銳捕捉到他悄悄瞥向自己的目光，一時無法明確指出，總歸他曾經在莫魔社會中某種小動物看過相似的眼神。  
他的五指朝掌心一握，下一秒那本書飛到他手裡。

如果Newt編纂的是關於Mr.Graves的詞條，他肯定會在那上面敘明：待查是否為破心者。

 

校對的部分由Graves幫忙，Newt得以全心全意在撰寫新的章節。  
畢竟安全部部長的身分可不是擺著好看，Graves能利用的多半是零碎時間。  
但幾天後，Graves已校對好將近四分之一篇幅的效率，使Newt不禁懷疑他是否從中覺得療癒？

Graves對文字的把握相當精準犀利，讓文句閱讀起來容易理解，一眼掃過能掌握重點。  
起先Newt做足了心理準備，來面對Graves對他的修正，而實際並不如Tina描述那樣犀利，並保留了自己的口吻。

「因為這是你的書。」準確來說，他是以此為前提來做潤飾。

確認修改的方向為對方所接受，Graves循此標準，將注意力放回手中書本。

這天他已批閱了整日公文，眼前的字母彷彿在紙頁上跳躍，Graves推揉耳後至脖頸的經絡藉以放鬆，他想自己應該稍作休息，於是騰出一手支著頭，闔上雙眼。  
直到聽到微弱的噓聲，他稍稍撐開了一絲細縫。  
皮奇用它的細枝沾了墨水，在一旁紙上畫起線條，他吱聲引起Newt注意，並向他展示。  
木精的聲音很細微，真的。  
可Newt再次將手指抵在唇邊示意他悄聲，筆尖的墨水在塗鴉旁畫上個笑臉回應，他們愉快地筆談著。

他難得如此小心翼翼地被對待。  
Graves不知道自己此刻的表情，但他肯定是笑著的，因為他無法不讓唇角揚起，他繼續閉目養神，而後來也真的這麼睡在沙發上。  
這使得隔天的他成為正氣師們的話題－－那位形象偉岸的安全部部長，落枕了！？

 

在Picquery的堅持下，巫師界沒有實行事實上的禁酒，將煩心事暫時拋諸腦後，給自己一杯忘憂水，酒吧是個好去處，對於Graves來說先前的確如此。  
之所以成為過去式不是煩惱減少使然，工作層面而言Graves的憂慮從沒過少，而是他發現回家更吸引自己。

Graves習慣將公文分類，將案由簡單的攜回家中於書房批閱。  
在結束公事後，他帶上Newt的書，一同坐在客廳，兩人多半專注於眼前的事，筆尖在紙頁書寫的撲簌聲代替言語作為交流。

出於公務上的習慣，即便Newt是好友的弟弟，Graves仍覺得應該對對方稍加了解，因而翻看了他的著作，現在才算真正的閱讀這本書。

從空白書頁開始，付出難以估量的心血才有這麼一本著作的誕生。

一個人。

在一些聚會上，旁人談及Scamander家族時，他們的嫉妒彷彿終於找到借題發揮的由頭，總以訕笑口吻提起小Scamander。  
在顯赫世家出身，註定他的選擇來得更為艱難，甚至不被看好。

Graves忍不住看向他。

馬甲背心與單薄襯衫下勾勒出的背部肌肉線條，Newt不似他穿著大衣時看起來的纖細。  
為了避免沾染墨水，他解開袖口的扣子折起，露出的半截手臂上有著不少傷疤。  
奇獸們也並不盡然皆是容易親近的，自然對於受傷也不能有所畏懼，而他們是巫師，其實大可以魔法復原，也許比起處置傷口，他更先於照料奇獸。  
這是Graves的假設，事實為何無從得知，可Graves確信Newt對於奇獸的熱忱，以及勇氣。

只一閉上眼，皮箱裡的景象彷彿浮現眼前，觸手可及。  
讓人目眩神迷的不是魔法，是這名年輕巫師的心。  
Newt坐的位置恰巧為編織地毯的寫實圖紋所包圍，好似以他為中心，綻放出了花朵。

 

他留意到Newt微微仰起頭──那是他陷入思考的習慣動作。  
出於下意識他的視線前方正對雷鳥的圖騰，Graves大概猜出了原因。

Newt看得入神，衣襬被扯動的力道打斷了他，是道高。  
「怎麼…」Newt順著道高指向窗外的手指看去。

今晚是滿月。  
沒有雲層遮蔽，月色皎潔如同霜雪，但不令人覺得孤冷，外頭的景物像是輕紗攏住那般，若以這個夜晚讚詠月神的形象，應當是名優美神祕的女性。

儘管Graves早已表明態度，但Newt仍慎重地開口徵詢，在第一次得到他的首肯後，打開了皮箱。

他在Graves的宅邸四周設制結界，以魔杖施以消音咒。

迎著月亮，浸沐在朦朧月光下的拜月獸看直了眼，他們一動也不動。  
齊齊翹首的剪影靜止了一會，忽然間影子抽高起來，雙雙重疊交錯，因躍動而變幻撩亂。

Newt盤坐在草地，看著他的拜月獸們跳起了求偶舞，蹦噠的後腿踩著複雜的步法，他們的舞姿從來沒有這麼輕靈、曼妙。

蒲絨絨學起那模樣，一團團軟毛球開始繞行不同方向滾動，有時彼此碰撞，最終他們聚攏在一處，一齊發出了嗡嗡聲。

在皮箱中出生成長，從未真正地接觸自然的小紫角獸，體格茁壯後開始樂於探索，不那麼亦步亦趨緊跟雙親旁，但他不時繞回他們身旁，似乎在傳達興奮之情。

知道拜月獸生性害羞的Graves留在客廳。  
玻璃獸不知何時悄悄以指抓攀著窗框，透過窗戶遙望閃閃發亮的月亮，也許在他眼裡那像是銀礦，又或者單純被吸引。

 

Newt的眼角微微濕潤，眼前的一切美妙極了。  
他揩去淚光，他要將這畫面仔仔細細地刻在腦海。

   
\---

Graves家的早晨從前只飄散咖啡豆研磨散發的烘焙香味，不知從何時開始添了一縷淡淡茶香。  
隨著Mr .Scamander來到的時日增長，深諳待客之道的Graves家庭小精靈悄悄學起了英國的料理。  
當他詢問Newt是否要換換口味時，儘管Newt連忙表示「不用費心」、「那太麻煩你」等語，不過家庭小精靈沮喪的模樣讓他改口了。畢竟對於這樣的生物來說過於客氣才使他們無所適從。

打理好儀容來到餐桌的Graves，發現Newt的氣色相當不錯，而那應當不單因為道地的英國早餐。

「你看上去心情似乎很好，我是否也該來杯早餐茶？」  
「不完全是……」Newt向正為Graves送上咖啡的家庭小精靈解釋「但餐點很美味，真的。」  
  
「我想出門之前的時間還算充裕。」  
Graves指揮糖罐中的方糖跳進Newt的茶杯，他低聲道謝。

「事實上，我收到了一封信。」  
「信？」

清早Newt是被鳥類拍翅間或參雜的咕嚕聲吵醒，昨晚他沒有將窗戶完全關上，貓頭鷹就這樣通行無阻地飛了進來。  
牠捎來了Theseus的信函，此外還夾帶另一封信件。

「那封信送到了英國家中，Theseus轉寄給我。」  
Newt的雙手捧著茶杯，拇指不停來回劃過杯身的花紋。  
「Theseus說是我的書迷，可能……我希望是的…」還在消化這件事的Newt措詞有些混亂。  
「可能？聽起來你還沒拆信？」  
「我無意探聽隱私。」隨後Graves補上一句。  
  
Newt搖了搖頭表示他不覺得這是失言，他也正需要傾聽的對象。  
主動說起從信中內容看來，對方確實是讀過自己的書，在Graves為他修正以讀者稱之後，Newt似乎沒那麼糾結。

坦白說他著實惶恐。

信函中沒有浮誇的溢美之詞，相反地對方言詞懇切，對於他的著作感到驚喜，那人的文筆實在太過優美，彷彿預見未來那般看著自己為巫師界帶來改變。  
Newt來回讀了數遍，得以摘要其中幾句。

 _你的付出並非尋求外在的名聲與讚揚，而是出於自己的本心，這非常珍貴。_  
_在與你年紀相仿時，成功就像懸在眼前的紅蘿蔔，我追逐於斯，像頭驢子。_

一個素昧平生的人，沒有留下名字，唯一的線索大概是那人比自己年長。

「嗯哼，起碼確定對方應該不是頭驢子。」  
Graves煞有其事的推論，Newt被逗得笑了。

對於Newt的不知所措感到意外，Graves深知Theseus的個性，應該不會只在他人面前對他的弟弟極盡讚賞之能事，對本人卻吝於表示。  
追問之後，Newt臉上浮現靦腆的笑容，「Theseus也總是鼓勵我，但是……」  
「我明白其中或多或少的區別。」  
這麼說對於自己的兄長抱歉，當然不可否認的，他的鼓勵與肯定是相當重要的支持。

說來矛盾，他十分感激這封來信，同時卻也受寵若驚。  
Newt以為自己所做的並不及對方信中所寫得那麼好，雖然確實說中一點，他專心致志地看待眼前的事，別無他想，但也僅此而已。

「有些事物的美好不是文字、言語所能賦予，而是本就如此。我想他也同樣出於單純的期待。」  
奇獸今時今日普遍被視為工具，而非生命，這是個客觀事實。  
「改變確實不是件容易的事，不過……」Graves頓了頓，斂起臉上笑意，「Newt，你會去實踐自己認為不足夠的地方嗎？」  
「你說過你們學院的學生充滿熱情，發自真心去做認為對的事情。而赫夫帕夫的學生中我只認識你。」  
Graves看見這位年輕巫師的目光無比清澈，並告訴自己想要聽到的答案。  
「我會證明的。」

可惜手邊沒有酒，否則他想敬這如此純粹的勇氣。「現在我相信，你在對上Grindelwald時毫無所懼。」

「說來我挺好奇你是怎麼察覺到，那不是我？」  
「……湊巧，也可能因為直覺？」最接近的答案應該是兩者參半。  
最初大概是從Grindelwald說出useless這字眼，Newt感到被冒犯，一直心存芥蒂。  
「你有時會閃躲我的視線，我耳聞那段令人不愉快的經歷，我想我的模樣可能使你不由自主的回想那些事情。」  
看見Graves露出了幾分無奈的神情，Newt忽然意識到，明明是相同的相貌，自己對於Graves的迴避似乎出於不知所措，而那是因為……

他被這個人吸引。

「假如現在Grindelwald扮成你站在我眼前，我想…我可以分辨的。」  
  
Graves眼睛倏地亮了。

「眼神，你們的眼神截然不同。」  
  
Graves深棕的瞳色外圈有著不甚明顯的綠，一旦注意到後便不由自主被牽引。  
那是一雙非常漂亮的眼睛。

「你看得見我。」

意識到自己的話相當曖昧，Newt耳根發燙起來，「……我是指，你們本質上是不一樣的，Grindelwald他看到的是自己的利益。」  
Newt微微飄開目光。  
「我也曾經聽過你的正氣師談論工作時的你，Theseus說同性的敬佩尤其不易。」  
「但你似乎少與我有公務來往？」  
被問住的他重新望向Graves「可你出門前的眼神看上去那麼堅定，我確信這是Grindelwald無法擁有的。」  
「……他無法取代你。」

在成為Grindelwald的目標以前，Graves早已清楚這個位置的危險性。  
正因為不可預期的不確定，才更值得覺悟。  
他從沒有跟他人言說，每一天他抱持這信念踏出門。

Graves忽而笑了，唇邊的弧度十分勾人。  
「英國聞名的不該是多雨的氣候，應該是作家。」  
浮於他手邊的巫師報平緩降至桌面，他的目光連半秒都沒有放在那。  
「我若沒記錯，到了該餵食你的奇獸們的時間？」  
他也該出門了，Graves覺得要是自己少幾分鐘在整理服裝上會更好。

在提醒下Newt掏出懷表，擦了擦嘴，作勢要起身的他愣了下，重新坐回椅子上。  
「謝謝你，Percival。」  
「不單因為你對我說了那些話，我是指……」

「那也是我要說的，Newt。」  
最初對上眼乍然發覺他灰綠色的瞳孔，只覺相當少見，當光線不同，有時反而接近藍色，就像他的人，如果非要單一的定義，那會錯失他的美麗。

「謝謝。」

Graves與Picquery意見時常相左，有的上司可能容不下使自己掣肘的下屬，但Picquery是個大度的人，她知道這樣的人在身旁能避免一意孤行。  
卻也正因此，當Grindelwald假冒成他，意見違逆自己時，Picquery並沒有發覺其中破綻，而他的下屬們對Graves極為敬重與信任，更未曾置疑。

在那個冰冷的地牢中脫離，一切回歸常軌後，Graves沒有表露出來，自己心底否認著他與那名黑巫師的差距，密切來往的人沒有覺察那確實影響他，但他不去糾結，無謂的多思會使自己遲鈍。

然而那的確無所謂了。

Graves看著自己在文件上簽署的姓名，有股微妙的異樣情緒，這或許當稱之為踏實感。

 

大概是度過了愉悅的早晨時光，Graves看著面前這份報告書，姑且能稱得上合格了。  
他拿起文件夾優雅步出辦公室，走到隸屬他之下的正氣師的桌案前。  
「Tina.」  
她連忙站起身，並正試圖以其他文件蓋住手邊的書本。  
Graves瞥見那只露出邊緣一角卻很是眼熟的封面，他隨身攜帶，要不認得才是強人所難。  
「喔，這是Newt……我是說Mr. Scamander，他的著作。」  
發覺眼前的上司注意到自己剛才的小動作，Tina只希望坦白從寬，她正想等這份報告過關後，撥點零碎時間繼續往下看。

Newt的書在美國尚未出版，不需要縝密的推論，Graves清楚他的下屬拿到這本書的唯一可能。  
就他所知，Newt與她相識……交情不淺。  
Graves內心並不樂意如此形容，但向來嚴謹的他，為求精確仍然在心裡做了更正。  
忽然間手中的報告不是那麼順眼了，他想起來有些用字遣詞不夠精細，後幾頁字跡明顯凌亂，此刻在他腦中全成了張牙舞爪的地精，開始對他挑釁。

「第三頁之後有地方得修改，重新繕好一份，兩點前我希望在桌上看到它。」  
「……是。」

再次確信她的上司的標準難以企及，Tina認份地攤開文件夾埋首其中。時間寶貴，畢竟她的報告張數二十來頁！

   
\---

  
當Newt再次光臨Jacob的麵包店，儘管每天上門的客人無以計數，上回又是匆匆一別，Jacob依然認出了Newt，並先一步制止他付錢。  
「這一次你可得好好看緊他們了。」  
Newt拎起紙袋，示意自己確實拿好。「我會的。」  
目送年輕男子離去，Jacob搔搔腦袋，他再度對自己說的話感到不解。

即使並非剛出爐，穀物香氣依然誘得人垂涎，明知不久後要晚餐，Newt忍不住打開紙袋，挑了喜歡的形狀，說真的每個都叫他愛不釋手。  
未免Newt噎到，Graves選擇他享用完後開口，「Newt，我對一件事抱以疑問。」  
  
「你認為怎麼樣的人適合你的書？」  
這問題並不難回答，對此 Newt侃侃而談。  
「就算在這之前完全不認識奇獸，哪怕出於一點好奇，有人願意看我都很高興。」  
「如果那個人對奇獸友善，不排斥親近？」  
「再好不過！」  
「對這樣的人，你會想送書給他嗎？」  
「當然，如果他有興趣。」  
這番應答如流的對話後，Graves沉吟「這使我更疑惑了……」  
「那麼你為何不曾想過送我一本你的書？」  
Newt梗住了，以及後知後覺地發現他是奔著這問題而來。  
「或者你認為我不是適合的對象？」Graves挑起眉。

Newt連忙澄清，他的一字一句Graves全盤接受，不過他一臉寫著那你還在等什麼？  
清楚接收到這樣的訊息那實在很難忽視。

「其實，我……」Newt將箱緣的扣環推開，打開皮箱。  
他準備了兩本書，一本是給了Tina。雖然當初不確定Percival Graves是否會想要這個見面禮，初次見面是最好的時機，可後來的他太過慌張而錯失了機會。  
面前青年攀上熱度的臉，再一次能與甜菜根相提並論，Graves遲來地後悔自己當初的調侃無異是搬石頭砸自己的腳。

「願意為我簽個名嗎？」  
Graves在他準備將書遞給自己之前問了一句，而Newt似乎愣住了。  
「或者我該親自買一本，才足以展現我的誠意？」  
在確認這不是個玩笑，Newt慌忙地拿起一旁可以書寫的工具。他的兄長有時也會逗他，從不至於如此心跳加速。  
  
Newt的手懸在半空中猶疑，似在描摹筆劃遲遲沒有下筆。  
「不習慣簽名？」  
他老實地承認，通常簽名都是在填寫書表時，或者在更早之前是試卷上頭。  
而Graves就在旁等著教他更緊張。  
「我的字不太好看。」  
  
Graves目光柔和起來。「你第一次簽名在你的書上頭？」  
在得到了「Theseus是第一個。」的答覆後，他輕咋一聲，甚是扼腕那份來不及在內心發酵的期待。  
「你只為他簽名？」  
「Theseus老要我寫些什麼，但我一直想不出來。」  
他的兄長提議不少肉麻的句子，並以『景仰你的讀者』自居，都被他當作玩笑話而不予採納。

Graves的眉間復又舒展開來。  
看著Newt於書頁上落款，同樣只簽他的名字。

他想有一天會在那之上，讓他寫下屬於自己的稱呼。

  
\--- 

Newt的工作檯上放著不少羊皮紙，散亂各處──就像他過去的習慣那樣。  
是他的那些草稿們，上頭的字跡有些十分凌亂，更正也是直接劃去做刪改。  
還有Graves的字，那是唯一能稱之為賞心悅目的。

在Graves協助下，修稿的進度比預期理想，他把新一版的內容拿到出版社時，對方相當驚喜。  
與他合作的那位編輯，年長，談吐穩重，跟信件字裡行間透露出的感覺相似。  
出於好奇，Newt忍不住問他，是否後續曾再以書信連繫過自己。  
對方搖頭否認，並對於他的問題感到困惑。

Newt將草稿全數堆疊成一沓，在整理時，發現下方仍然擺著那封沒有署名的信件。  
他望向手裡Graves的筆跡，忽然閃過一個念頭。

 

「Newt？你還好嗎？」  
發覺他這天頻頻恍神的Tina，伸手在他面前揮了揮。  
「什麼信？」  
「沒什麼。」Queenie的話讓他徹底回過神，Newt連忙否認，並且總算在碰面十多分鐘後發現到Queenie似乎特別盛裝。  
平時丰采亮眼的她今天的打扮更為動人。  
對於這方面遲鈍的Newt也發覺，更別說旁人，她已被好幾名男士詢問，Queenie但笑不語沒有正面回應，可明眼人一看也清楚她有約了。

她將與Jacob共進晚餐。  
他終於鼓起了勇氣向自己提出邀請，Queenie等待已久。

滿心期待的她，忍不住拉著Tina不停談論她憧憬的畫面。  
Tina一面試圖讓她的妹妹冷靜些，一面想讓Newt加入他們的對話。說來Tina感到好奇，Newt出身顯赫的家族，對於這樣的場合應該不陌生，卻似乎插不上話。  
Newt拿著餅乾卻遲遲沒有就口，或許低下頭的模樣使人誤以為自己垂頭喪氣，他澄清只是覺得自己不適合。  
Newt當然為Jacob與Queenie感到高興。  
他的興致缺缺是對於繁冗的禮儀細節，以及在餐廳的氛圍多少讓他感到拘束。

「Mr. Graves！」  
Tina連忙起身。她想起自己尚未將報告交給上司，有時間享受午茶顯然理虧。  
在口頭上給予Tina指示之後，Graves轉身離去，但Newt知道，說話時他的目光卻沒離開過自己。  
他匆忙追過去，甚至沒有跟Goldstein姐妹說一聲。

「部長、還有Newt……他們怎麼回事？」  
她不覺得任務執行的時間需要親自前來交代？  
  
毫無頭緒的Tina選擇看向她的妹妹，她知道她應該了解其中端倪。  
Queenie搖搖頭，雙手掩住臉，仍難以隱藏那明顯寫著她讀到些什麼的表情。  
身為破心者，閱讀他人想法就像呼吸那般自然，Graves僅是一剎那的動搖，使她探知了一點。  
  
她的上司是如此溫柔地想靠近另一個人的心。

 

在聽見身後追來的腳步聲，Graves放慢了速度，等他與自己並肩。  
「Newt，你不是我的下屬，可以繼續享用你的點心。」  
「我以為，你來找我。」  
Graves停下腳步，一手插在口袋，希望自己看起來一貫從容不迫。  
「的確是，看過今天的報紙嗎？」  
Albus Dumbledore在訪談中提及Newt的著作，並大方予以讚賞，他是如此指標性的人物，獲得肯定著實是殊榮，更何況Graves也知道Newt十分尊敬他，無疑更令人欣喜。

「我來，本來想為你慶祝。」  
Graves坦承本是打算邀請他到餐廳吃飯，直到聽見了他們的對話。  
「不過，這不是個好主意。像你說的，那令人感到拘束…」  
他的話說到一半因為袖口傳來的力道而中斷，Newt拉住了他。

「我很高興你的邀請。」

「在正式的場合，我覺得自己格格不入…」  
出席餐敘、聚會的經驗，多半是在不得不前往應酬的場合，或許因此才讓他有不算好的印象。  
  
「但你在……我相信會不一樣。」  
Newt的手緩緩放開，在力道完全鬆開前，Graves回握住了他。  
  
「It will be.」

  
\--- 

Picquery給了她那位在談判上無往不利的安全部部長，一個準時下班的行使權。  
言詞交鋒不遜於一場戰鬥，尤其對方位階比自己高更是如此，Graves覆命時已顯露出明顯的疲態，這是他應該得到的。

前來玄關迎接他的只有家庭小精靈，在確認Newt在家中後，Graves回房稍作休息。  
直到晚餐時間遲遲沒有見到Newt的蹤影，Graves來到他的房間，看見地上那只外觀說明經歷許多的皮箱，輕輕敲了敲。  
裡面似乎有聲響，Graves決定若沒有進一步回應要直接進入時，Newt從內探出頭。  
「真高興看到你，Percival，你得幫助我。」一把抓住了他的手臂。他不由分說便將Graves拉進皮箱裡。

小屋裡瀰漫濃厚的藥草味，工作檯上一片狼藉，Graves這才發現Newt的襯衫上沾著血漬，「你受傷了？」  
「不是我。」  
撥空回過頭要他放心，Newt簡短交代了緣由。  
小紫角獸忽然發了急症，可能因為年幼，他的症狀比起Newt手中的資料所顯示還來得嚴重，他緊急先將他安置下來。  
Newt手邊的魔藥草齊全，但還需要點時間，他懇請Graves陪在那孩子身旁。  
因為痛楚他變得十分躁動，他的雙親也騷動不安，傳來的聲音著實令人心焦。

Graves在岩壁下找到了小紫角獸。  
病症帶來的痛苦使他先前不斷撞擊岩石，渾身斑斑血跡，不少皮肉掀起，似已折騰沒了氣力，他的眼珠黯淡，身軀起伏的頻率也緩慢下來。  
Graves蹲下身，手掌一下一下順著他的背脊。  
「Daddy is here.」  
回想那個月夜下的姿態，Graves再次低喃。

Newt配製的魔藥發揮了效用，致病的症狀緩解後，紫角獸的情況逐漸穩定下來。  
他張開雙臂將那孩子收進懷抱，面頰貼著他的頭頂。「Mummy is here.」  
紫角獸的雙親俯下身，將他們包圍。  
Newt一直守在身旁直到他們睡下，這時四周一片寂靜，所有的奇獸們都已歇息，儼然夜已深。

當Newt回到了木屋前，裡面漆黑一片，燈泡似乎滅了，正當他想重新點亮時，腳邊碰觸到什麼。  
他原以為Graves已經回房休息。  
聽來規律的呼吸聲，心想Graves或許已熟睡的Newt悄悄地坐在他身旁，輕手輕腳地縮起腿，確認細微的聲響沒有驚擾到對方。  
他望著Graves的側臉，有些可惜，如果他們是在箱子外面，或許會有月光照進來能將他看得更清楚一些。

結束了先前的混亂，眼下他的心反而不平靜。

 

Newt幾乎確定寫信給自己的是Graves。

那天當他將手中的草稿與信件放在一處，赫然發現兩者書寫字體雖然不同，字型的寫法上卻有相似的地方。  
「G」的筆劃都寫得別具特色。  
Newt當即聯想到的理由──好比，為了簽名？

 _「Graves的確寫得一手好字（當然，比起我差了一點）_  
_不過別看他很穩重，骨子裡是個愛現的人，特別是書信中的花體字，有機會讓你看看，他居然自己有一套專屬的字型……」_

Theseus毫不客氣地在書信中揭了好友的底，順便開個無傷大雅的玩笑。  
Newt拐著彎提了Graves為他校稿一事，並且轉折突兀地談論起他的筆跡，幸好回信中意外得到了側面印證──Percival會書寫不同的字體。

Newt確信自己相當在意。  
與其說釐清來信之人的身分，他以為自己更像……更像是想證實那個人是Percival。  
他如此希冀。

但自己要怎麼才有機會拿到，或是親眼一見。

有心想尋找機會時，通常不會等太久。  
Newt在追捕玻璃獸時，他們一齊闖進Graves的書房。  
Graves正好抬手，桌上的信件自己化形為一隻豹子，姿態優美地躍進抽屜。

從那之後即便工作時Newt總回想起那個畫面，揮之不去。

位置大概是書桌右邊的第二格。

再然後，他想到了他的幻影猿。  
「我在想什麼？」梅林的鬍子，他對自己的念頭感到羞愧！  
原本扶在臉頰旁的手掩住嘴，最後Newt揉了揉臉，把想法拋諸腦後意圖振作。  
然而沒隔多久，Newt撇過頭，看著那封平躺在桌上的信件。

默默將一切收在眼底，悄悄到來的幻影猿摸了摸Newt。  
「道高……」  
「……謝謝你，真的。」  
Newt抬起頭，露出一抹難為情的笑。「我們確認一眼就立刻放回去。」

道高成功地為Newt取來Graves書房中，他回到一半的書信。  
與自己手上那封的筆跡完全相同。

 

Newt終於發覺，自己憑空想像寫下信件的那個人，成熟，富有包容的胸襟，不失溫柔──就像自己認為的Percival。

他現在想要知道另一個問題，為什麼寫信給自己？  
一個說得通的解釋，那僅僅是出於對於好友的弟弟的照顧，而Graves是個溫柔的人，從他們認識以來，他展現的內在無庸置疑。  
Newt雀躍的心忽然往下沉。  
原來如斯的溫柔竟會使人感到沮喪。

 

當Newt 從思緒中抽回，不其然他撞進了Graves那雙不見半分睡意的雙眸，黑暗之中反而像簇火焰，熱切地注視著自己。  
在幽微中更為深邃的眼睛潛藏暗流似，彷彿稍有停留便要將他捲入其中。  
像是做壞事被逮個正著，不知該怎麼安放視線的Newt飄開了目光。

 

「……謝謝你的信。」

如果一切是自己誤會，話題該怎麼進行下去，Newt兀自困擾，但那極其短暫，Graves未見遲疑地回應了他，儘管只是單音節可那已足夠。

Graves並不糾結於為何被發現，又是從什麼地方洩漏。  
他是名巫師，能很精準地操縱魔法，不代表他得以完全掌控自己的心。  
他也不認為這是壞事。

「為什麼？」

 

最初有這個念頭，Graves並沒有複雜的動機，單純地認為這個年輕人值得如此，而他想這麼做，原本也不作署名的打算。  
然而，在信件寫好時，Graves從未覺得自己內心如此柔軟，每一字、每一句，毫無保留地，也許正因為沒有署名他才毫無避諱。  
他開始想像當Newt閱讀這封信的表情，他發覺何謂情之所至。  
也許他的確是個浪漫的人，之前的自己卻從未碰到過這麼一個人。

 

在說出自己心中橫亙已久的疑問，Newt在昏暗中看見Graves好似露出沒輒的表情，接著是被撫摸的觸感，他的手正梳理著自己的頭髮。  
「你知道嗎？對美國人來說，沒有什麼比喜歡的人的笑容更珍貴的。」  
「英國是否如此？」

Newt本茫然自己執著的答案為何，現在摸清了輪廓。  
原來他等待這句話，原來他也在期待。

他點了點頭。  
在Graves面前他更容易害羞，Newt忽然又慶幸這裡光線不明。

Newt想自己迴避了，眼前這個男人是否會感到失落。  
僅僅是假設，因為他沒有閃躲。任由Graves越靠越近，在自己的額頭落下一個親吻，在稍微碰觸後便退了開來，輕飄飄的觸感讓人以為好似個錯覺。

臥房遠比這來得寬敞舒適，可這晚他們都沒有離開。

Newt背對著Graves睡下，拉高本來披在胸前的外衣，用它遮住自己的臉，而那藏不住心跳聲在耳邊鼓譟，他希望自己盡快入睡。  
「看來我得為你唱首搖籃曲？」  
狹小的空間容納兩個成年男性，他們距離實在太近，輾轉反側無法不為對方察覺。  
按捺不住好奇心的Newt索性轉身面對他，「你會唱歌？」

他期待地等待Graves開口，然後……

Newt再一次感嘆Graves用字之精確。  
他的確「會」唱。  
Graves唱了好幾句，Newt才辨認出來Ilvermorny的校歌，難怪總覺得音調耳熟，畢竟他曾經聽Tina與Queenie唱過，然而那竟全然不像是同一首歌。  
即便不懂賞析，但基本的音準還是有概念的。  
Newt一直以為聲線悅耳的人，哪怕不擅長，唱起歌來也必然是動聽的，在這晚之前。

迷人的低沉嗓音卻不成曲調所產生的衝突感，Newt憋不住低笑，他翹起的嘴角說明被逗得非常開懷。  
儘管Graves夜視不錯，但他悄悄地在天花板上製造出微弱光源，一星半點的眉眼變化都看在眼裡，他從容地唱完最後一句「Is Ilvermorny dear」  
因為笑了整首歌，Newt 的臉頰微微泛紅，Graves不慌不惱的自我調侃。「你知道的，驢子唱歌不好聽。」  
Newt霎時感到困窘，他想自己笑得太過。  
「其實我不在意。」  
Graves尋到面前那人略微發熱的面頰，手指抵住了他的唇。「我在意的是，你會介意你的男朋友歌聲不動聽？」

Newt沒有說話，Graves不捨地收回了手，正當指尖離開的瞬間他聽見對方低語。  
「……我唱得好聽就好。」

他想真成了一頭驢子也心甘情願。

小屋的天花板星羅棋布，在魔法所創造出的漫天星斗之下，Newt 睡得香甜。  
Graves不捨得闔眼，一直看著眼前那人早已忘記時間流逝。  
他想原來自己是個浮誇的人，那句話口是心非。  
如果真的是隻驢子，他無法再次親吻他的額頭，只能發出哼哧的呼氣聲。

  
\--- 

作為MACUSA肩負重任的正氣師們，他們發現到、並樂見領導他們的上司容光煥發，同時也發現，他們這位優秀的安全部部長的標準到了更逼人的境界。  
終於他們領悟出──一旦下班時間不斷刷新，就再也感受不到加班。  
何其嶄新的概念！不過正氣師們其實並不想內心境界昇華，只想久違地在下班時，是在夕陽下漫步回家。  
仁慈的路易斯！可否讓他們的上司騰出一點心力到工作以外的事物，比如──談個戀愛？

如果他們發覺來自英國的奇獸飼育家，非因公務到訪的頻率增加，會從中得到想要的答案。

 

對於紐約Newt尚不能算是熟悉，不過明顯地標與常去的處所大致的地理位置掌握住了。  
其實在並不是那麼順路的情況下，有時還是會走到魔國會大樓。  
Queenie在看見他後的笑容，比先前更為燦爛甜美，他想她肯定知道了。  
畢竟有時他無法控制如願自己的情緒反應。

他偶然與Graves說了相似的話，Tina不禁感嘆道「那你一定會喜歡我們部長，他跟你說了一樣的話。」  
「說實在我無法想像Mr.Graves的另一半，他是個熱愛工作的控制狂……」  
「Newt，你的臉好紅！身體不舒服嗎？」她發誓沒有看過有人的臉可以通紅成這樣，而Queenie的笑聲更輕快愉悅了。

感謝梅林！碰巧這天MACUSA大廈的空調出了點問題，Tina單純以為魔杖授權處位於地下室，空氣不流通讓他悶壞了。

   
\---

一般而言，正氣師對於任務是保密的，不過在窺知了Tina的內心，Queenie忍不住呼了一聲「好可憐，被走私的奇獸會怎麼被對待……」  
「Queenie，別讓我為難。」Tina出聲提醒。  
她無意為之，但繼而閱讀到其他蛛絲馬跡後，Queenie的神情明亮起來。

「Newt，今晚你方便送我一程嗎？」她朝他俏皮地眨了眨眼。  
「到Jacob的麵包店。」

 

「Newt？」

本想悄悄在巷道中關注以便見機行事，誰想如此湊巧，與使用消影術前來的Graves撞個正著。

Graves還未問起，出於心虛Newt主動交了底。  
「我…剛好到這附近的麵包店，就是以奇獸作為造型的那間……」

Newt希望他的說詞聽上去合理，讓並非隸屬MACUSA之下的自己出現在他們執行任務的現場一事顯得不那麼刻意。儘管他確實是碰巧得知他們今晚追捕的對象涉及奇獸走私，不過前來並非偶然。

Graves並未回話，掏出了魔杖。  
Newt沒有驚訝與多想的機會，一道閃光急遽逼近，Graves拉住他一同轉身，手中的魔杖使出攻擊與之相抵消。

Newt被他迴護於身後，Graves順勢抬起Newt的手，放出他攢於掌中的惡閃鴉，並再次放了道咒語，與此同時惡閃鴉迅即地展翅向來襲之人飛去。

不遠處傳來像是獸類的鳴吼。  
趁此空隙，Graves以眼神示意那個方向。  
Newt朝Graves點了點頭，分頭行動。

過程波折，最終Newt順利地將焦躁不安的爆角怪安撫下來，並且收進了他的皮箱中。  
惡閃鴉低空掠行歸來，在空中盤旋一圈後飛回他身邊，在Newt稱讚了牠，旋即縮至一個繭狀大小。

原先周遭不斷傳來魔咒擊發的迸裂聲與建物毀壞崩落的嘈雜，不知何時趨於平緩，顯然局勢獲得控制住。  
Graves現於Newt所在的巷道口，並朝他走來。

Graves本想詢問「還好嗎？」不過在開口之前他很快地擰起眉。  
他聞到了一絲鐵鏽味。  
試圖安撫那隻飽受驚嚇的奇獸時，Newt的手臂不慎被利物劃傷，那身孔雀藍的大衣裂了道開口，窄巷的燈光晦暗不清，看不分明傷處的狀況，能確認的是Newt看上去並無大礙。

他們的工作承擔相當程度的風險與危險，對於受傷習以為常，不代表對對方身上的也是如此。  
Graves拉過了Newt的手臂，掌心懸於他的上臂，緩緩游移。  
傷口逐漸地癒合，Newt感覺到痛楚也隨之消弭，衣料纖維靠攏合起一處，終至完好平整，沒有一絲縫隙。

Newt抬起頭想道謝，發覺他們如此靠近。  
不到一個手掌的距離，Graves能數盡Newt臉上的雀斑，即便是顏色更淡的那些。  
「Newt.」  
被收進一個懷抱中，Newt迎向那雙注視自己的雙眸，僅僅如此卻彷彿被施了全身束縛咒，惟有胸口隱隱騷動。  
不知何時他變得小心翼翼，將自己的心包覆在蛋殼下，不輕易示人。  
此刻像將要孵化前表面出現裂痕，蠢蠢欲動著，他也不知道這一切從何時開始，但或許每當Graves喊自己的名字時，就會出現一道裂紋。  
Graves將手伸向他的臉龐，Newt第一次見到這個年長的男人眼底起了波瀾。  
他想他們是否因同樣的欲望動搖。

餘光被領口細小的騷動驚擾，Newt移開了目光，Graves因而收住動作，木精從大衣衣領冒出頭來。  
皮奇攀到Newt的肩膀，小聲地對他吱吱喳喳。  
「喔，我很好……傷不礙事。」  
Newt一面回應皮奇貼心的關切，一面留意Graves，他已稍稍退開。  
奇獸的關懷總讓人備感溫馨，不過現在的他因若有所失的悵然無法很好地體會。

他們走出巷弄，適才的情緒波動只剩下了漣漪蕩漾。  
「Newt！」  
聽見背後有人喚他，Newt轉過身，還沒看清來人的他被納入一個紮實的擁抱。  
「Theseus？」  
鬆開了力道，Theseus對Newt上下打量一番，並再度給了他一個擁抱。  
一連數個詢問，Newt所熟悉的英國腔叨叨絮絮。  
談話中提及Theseus剛結束一場餐敘，碰巧獲悉MACUSA的人員在鄰近區域佈置任務，想著過來與他的老友打個招呼，碰上他的兄弟無疑讓他喜出望外。

『Scamander們是否都擅長順路？』  
Graves閉上眼，表情流露出幾不可察的苦悶。  
然而理智告訴他，幸好剛才被打斷了。  
Graves暗暗吁了口氣，很快地展眉。  
『……毫無疑問會引發一場戰爭。』

他可不想在紐約街頭，見識他的好友展現他被稱之為戰爭英雄的實力。  
「白天我有正事得處理，明晚我們一起用餐？好久沒有好好聊一聊了。」  
Theseus拍了拍Newt的手臂，Graves眉間一緊，一瞬想出聲提醒，但隨即想起他的傷口已癒合。

「好久不見，Percival。」在確認Newt的狀況後，Theseus正式向他的老友問候。  
「我們總算見上一面了，你的氣色比我想得好。」  
同為傑出的巫師，且於各自的領域有著卓越成就，兼之各據大西洋的兩端，平時往來是藉由書信。Grindelwald的事件後，Theseus曾關切Graves的健康，只是回信中他以寥寥幾句帶過了。

不過他們的交情，並不需要依靠繁複而流於表面的客套交際。  
Graves問起Theseus落腳處，想為他做些安排並略盡地主之誼。  
「我下榻在飯店，這次來美國不會待上太久。」  
足以勞駕Theseus Scamander出面，肯定是性質敏感的高層機密，Graves自然不會細問。

正氣師們施展復元咒語，畫面宛若回放般，破損的樓房磚瓦回到尚未遭受波及前的樣貌。  
進行著善後工作的現場並不是合適談話的場所，簡單寒暄後，一名正氣師前來向Graves彙報情況。

「我得回去報告今晚的行動，Newt，你恐怕得跟我走一趟。」  
Newt看了眼自己的皮箱，Graves朝他頷首。  
雖然對奇獸來說是無妄之災，但畢竟牽連其中，Newt對此表示理解。

兩人的言談中帶了一點便通的默契，「看來你們處得不錯？  
Theseus頗為意外，不過他樂見這樣的融洽。察覺了Newt的慌張，對著他故作誇張的擠眉弄眼。「畢竟美國人向來不怎麼讓人喜歡。」  
Graves的態度一派大方，對於好友也回以挖苦，兩人看上去相當樂在其中，Newt想起他們的交情無庸自己操心。

「不過我確信我與Scamander家族的人都很投契。」  
Graves意有所指地補上一句。

 

Picquery將Graves留下來單獨會談，當他準備離開MACUSA時已將近深夜。  
平時多以消影術返家，不過今晚他想信步走一走。

Graves緩步步出大門，寒風從他的衣領與袖口竄入，正好讓他冷靜地梳理一下內心非因公事的跌宕起伏。

他想起那個未竟的吻。  
很多事講究時機，特別是愛情，可他更願意配合Newt的步調。

這是個讓人寂寥的夜晚。  
一抹身影讓Graves無暇沉浸於他內心在正要開展的惆悵。

「Newt？」  
儘管MACUSA職員們多數早已下班，Newt仍然選擇在外頭等候。  
他的手心捧著一團魔法所創造出的火焰，聽見Graves的聲音而回首，火光隱隱映照出他的笑意。  
他收起手，火苗倏地滅了。

Newt在意奇獸後續的安置，他也在場的當時，Picquery並沒有明確地表示她的決斷。

Graves轉告President Picquery已應允，在傷勢復原、回歸棲地前，將暫時住在Newt的皮箱裡。  
對於自己為他擔保一事略而不提，不過除卻私人因素，在奇獸這方面的確沒有人會比Newt來得妥當。當然，務必確認上好了鎖。

Newt因為他的話鬆了口氣，卻仍有些心不在焉。  
「你看上去有話想說。」Graves察覺Newt似乎無意間避開與自己對視，從剛才的對話開始。

心事被點破的Newt，對於自己情緒清楚寫在臉上倒暗自鬆了口氣，起碼是個契機。  
他考慮該如何開口，結果卻是思索起靴子與皮鞋磨擦地面的聲響不同這樣無關緊要的事情，寂靜的深夜一切動靜格外清晰，包括自己的心跳。

肢體方面的觸碰，Newt相對而言是處於被動的，而Graves總在相當得宜的時間點，適時把握著分寸。  
Newt猜想Graves應該也擅於交際舞。  
如同無聲潤物的綿綿細雨那般，在他接受與習慣親密感的同時也是自在的。

但他不能總是等待。

「Mr. Graves.」  
隨著兩人交情漸篤，Newt就沒有這麼稱呼過他。

Graves停下腳步，他挑了挑眉，側身面對那位目光閃爍不定的奇獸飼育學家。

Newt確實緊張，他想說的話令自己羞赧，甚至記起從前在課堂上被點名的景況，他的手心也如同當時一樣發了汗。  
「……我想向你申請一個許可。」  
一般人是怎麼蘊釀適當的氣氛，他一無所知，Newt不太確定自己的表達是否恰當，他想他是否會以為這是個惡作劇？

「For what？」  
獨處時Graves的語調格外輕柔，他所說的隻字片語都宛如情話讓人陶醉。  
Newt覺得他回到頭一次迎接新生的兩腳蛇寶寶，內心鼓譟不已，而這次破殼而出的是自己的情意。  
他的喉骨因吞嚥而起伏。  
彷彿終於下定決心，Newt無比慎重地說出一字一句。

「For a kiss.」  
Newt的低語幾乎要消散在寒風撲簌之中，Graves依然聽見了。

Graves有一瞬以為那個字詞是自己內心過於期盼的錯覺，而Newt羞澀的模樣證明了這是真實。

眼前的奇獸飼育學家就像他皮箱，讓人驚喜且無法預期。  
久違地感受到被強烈的喜悅砸得暈頭轉向而飄然，Graves想自己得做出更正，這是個美麗的夜晚。

他是怎麼提出這樣的要求，眼前的年輕巫師可愛得過分。  
Graves甚至不切實際地想或許以後他也可以出一本著作──《Fantastic Magizoologist and Where to Find Him》？想想也教人開心。

Graves的眼裡湧現欣喜之情，其中挾著一絲促狹，但他很快地掩藏過去。

「well,恐怕在程序上我得糾正你一件事。」  
Graves的答覆令Newt睜大了眼，那模樣像極了拜月獸，嘴唇微張似欲答辯，他回想自己剛才的話語哪裡導致了偏誤。

他將Newt拉向自己，繃不住面容的他噙著明顯的笑意。  
冬夜的凜冽給人親密的理由。

Newt再次感受到Graves呼在自己面上的鼻息，比先前被打斷時來得更為靠近。  
「You should call me Percival.」  
Graves將額頭靠抵著他，富含磁性的嗓音令他心蕩神馳。

「or,Percy...」  
他伸手撫摸他的耳際，接著摟上他的後頸，而後是面頰。

Newt知道自己的臉如同熬製魔藥的大釜因燒紅而發燙，Graves肯定也發現到了。

他挑起Newt的下巴，引領他與自己對視。  
Newt本以為已見過他眼裡的溫柔，在這個眼神之前那遠遠遜色，他已陷溺其中。  
看著兩人間的距離一點點消去，若非被攬著或許他已發軟。  
Newt下意識地闔上眼，其餘的感官敏銳起來，他感受到他們的唇瓣相貼，迎來的親吻細緻而溫柔。  
因屏著氣息，Newt以為時間過了很久，不過這對Graves來說那遠遠不夠，他想是否有讓人上癮的魔藥，那必然以Newt Scamander命名。

Graves輕咬他的下唇後稍稍移開，這是個點到為止的吻，Newt感覺得到眼前之人對他的珍惜，讓人覺得紳士風範。  
「你知道嗎？Theseus總說你是美國流氓。」他覺得這似乎有失公允。  
  
但聽在對方耳裡可不是那個意思。

「你還沒有見識我流氓的那一面。」這一次Graves深深地吻住了他。

   
\---

 

Newt依約與他的兄長睽違已久一同用餐，由於席間喝了點酒心情更為放鬆。  
舞臺上傳來悠揚樂音與婉轉女聲，Newt忽然想到了Graves的歌聲，那實在令人難忘。因此當Theseus在話題中提起他的好友， Newt不經意地說出了極為親暱的稱呼，事實上他還沒有真的喊出口。

酒精可沒有使他的兄長鬆懈。  
「……你稱呼他Percy?」  
「呃…他說可以這麼稱呼…」Newt拿起手邊的水杯，眼神飄忽。  
這是他緊張時的習慣，像是想將以杯緣來遮住自己的表情變化。  
Theseus指節敲擊桌面，惦量後決定避重就輕的放過追問。  
  
他親愛的弟弟，恐怕不知道，他的含糊其辭、他的臉紅，已透露出足夠的線索。

 

當晚回到飯店，Theseus從行李中翻出了Newt寄給自己的信。  
臨行前他的貓頭鷹正好飛來，他一併帶上。

其中一行，目光炯炯的Theseus彷彿要將信燒灼出個洞來。  
他取出魔杖，在那上頭施了個咒語，字型變幻現出了原本書寫的文字。

_Charming..._

這是他所形容的Graves。  
梅林的鬍子，他上回從他弟弟口中聽見這句讚美是對他的紫角獸。

要務在身的Theseus心神不寧。

Theseus想若他的記憶沒有混淆，Newt曾在信裡告訴自己的是Percival會成為他的朋友。  
而不是男朋友。  
他考慮回到英國後第一件事是將Graves與Newt給他的回信全翻出來，但那就顯得過分捕風捉影。

Theseus只願在美國執行的任務結束前，他不會與Graves碰上面。  
他得好好跟他談一談，但不是現在，也不確定能否在控制自己的情緒下進行。

\---

現實毫不留情地讓他事與願違──Graves於任務中遇襲。

當Theseus趕到事發現場，他看見Graves的魔杖前端湛藍色的光點所化形的護法漸漸消去，在他的好友垮下前Theseus撐住了他。

以Graves的傷勢能堅持著實令人吃驚。

MACUSA似乎封鎖了消息，Theseus所能獲得的資訊有限。  
從巫師報上的報導他僅能知悉Grindelwald尚在獄中，這卻顯得更讓人不安，顯出他的游刃有餘，彷彿只是試探有多少能耐將他攥在手裡。

可這不是他最關心的。  
Theseus擅用自己的權勢順利進到Graves的病房。蒼白毫無血色的面容，他想當初從囚禁處被救出的Graves也是如此。  
那時的他是一個人躺在病床之中。

他曾經想像過這樣的場景，儘管不是在病房。

當時的他與Graves都很年輕，他們的魔杖不幸在戰事中被摧折，沒有魔法可施只是求頓溫飽也顯得落魄。  
那也是Theseus頭一次發現他的好友會莫魔的烹飪方式，他笑了，並非取笑之意，單純是過於訝異。  
Graves輕描淡寫地說多學總不是壞事。  
「不可否認現在派上了用場？不是嗎？」  
眼前的情況下他的話是如此有說服力，不過Theseus還是存疑。  
他們是巫師，況且還有家庭小精靈，而他們終其一生為一個家庭服務。  
「畢竟沒有人知道未來會發生的事。」  
Theseus想像出一個佝僂老人，躺臥在床，年老得連動動魔杖都不靈便的畫面。  
「聽來你對你的晚年生活很悲觀？」  
「誰知道呢？也許你可以幫我問問你們的梅林？」

戰爭結束後，他們回到自己的國家，各自為了心中的理念奮戰，並非因為出身使他們榮耀，而是自己的名字成為家族的勳章。  
當Theseus發覺時Graves早已踽踽獨行，他甚至回想年輕時的他或許已為此準備。  
他一直擔心好友太過孤獨，然而Graves的內心如斯強大，畢竟若非如此不足以支持他一個人走到現在。

Graves正值盛年，他的成就已毋須他人贅言，Theseus希望有人陪伴他，走得遠一些。

而Grindelwald的事件讓他曾經的擔憂成真。  
Theseus慶幸他的好友沒有無聲無息地、竭盡氣力後在某個陰暗角落流逝生命。同時懊惱自己沒有察覺那是假冒的，而Graves總說那人畢竟是Grindelwald，反過來寬慰他。

Theseus再一次覺得自己是差勁的。

 

為了探望Frank，Newt在動身前去亞利桑那州途中，當他得知了Graves受傷的消息並折回紐約，是他待在病房的第三天。  
醫生正在為他診治，謝絕了訪客。  
Theseus在病房前的走道，碰見了疾步趕來的Newt，神情已道明了他的焦急與憂慮。

他不希望，他的弟弟，無論心碎、難過，是因他的朋友而起，立場反過來的情況也同此理。這也是那他隱隱擔憂的顧慮，Theseus先前並未意識到。

眼眶泛紅的Newt明顯哭過，在情緒平復後，他卻反過來堅定地告訴Theseus。  
「他會醒來的。」

 

並非親屬的Newt，在Picquery授意下得以進入病房中探望。  
她想Percival會希望醒來的第一眼看見他。

 

在被襲擊前，其實有過另一次交手。  
而那同樣是個雨天。  
Grindelwald在獄中策畫，並指使他的追隨者再次利用闇黑怨靈，儘管在釀成更大災禍前截住了事端，Graves看上去神情十分乖戾。  
他們的洞悉不夠明快，這是一次失敗的佈署。

忽然間落在身上的雨停了。  
Newt手中的魔杖在他的頭頂形成一道圓弧的薄膜，雨滴順此滑落。

「我沒有這麼軟弱。」  
片刻靜默後，他聽見Newt的聲音。  
「但巫師也會感冒，那不會是你最好的狀態。」

 

Graves緩緩睜開眼。

最先映入眼裡的是守在床邊的面容，Newt的穿著與平日相同，卻教人覺得憔悴，他的臉看上去也下過一場雨。

Graves因多日滴水未進嘴唇乾燥，開口的聲音有些嘶啞，Newt替他端來了水。  
Newt目光膠著在他的臉龐，Graves還無法如自己所願的活動，僅能稍微動動手指，他的指尖緩慢地撫過與自己交握的手，溫度有些冰涼，而此刻的自己無法使之溫熱。

他們只是對望，沒有對話。  
直到Graves打破了沉默。

「……每天出門前，我在想自己不能倒下。」  
「我似乎很狼狽？」  
Newt的嘴唇動了動，本欲立時回話，但他停頓了下。  
「幾天不能盥洗，誰都會很狼狽的。」

想到醒來前夢見的畫面，Graves露出了淺淺笑意。

「我會好的，你也要。」

Theseus無意窺探他人隱私，他湊巧來到門前，從門未完全掩上的縫隙看見Newt親吻Graves的眉心。

因為某段過去，連作為哥哥的他都無法輕易觸碰的曾經，讓自小內向羞澀的Newt更為退卻了。  
而後在Newt訴說他的志向時，起先他們談話並不是那麼愉快。Newt為了說服他，在闡述想法時，提到了這些奇獸們面對這星球最可怕危險的生物──他指的是人類。  
奇獸們誠實，心性遠比人類來得澄澈。人類會說謊、會傷害他人，包藏在道貌岸然跟表面佯裝的笑容下是難以想像的惡意。

作為兄長的Theseus，雖然對於他的堅定欣慰，卻也憂慮。  
他始終擔心Newt是否自此後將自己蜷縮在一個蛹中。

 

這一幕告訴了Theseus，他的弟弟、他的好友，比他所以為的堅強。  
而這是他分別為他們所期望的。

Theseus相當複雜，他知道自己反對的立場鬆動了。

   
\---

 

更早之前被囚禁的那段時間，Graves所遭遇到的對待傷及根底，這使得他的身體需要更長時間調養，才能恢復先前的狀態。

枕邊傳來動靜，似乎有什麼物件滑落發出了匡啷的碰撞聲。  
他的睡眠夠多了，Graves為此有些頭暈腦脹，而那似乎並非幻聽抑或是錯覺。  
他緩緩睜開眼，金燦燦的，少說十來枚金幣近在眼前。  
玻璃獸正將一枚金幣從口袋內掏出，放在Graves枕頭上那已然成形的一座小丘。

他們四目相交，雖在身體有恙情況下Graves反應慢了些，卻終是忍不住失笑。  
他雖無法與奇獸溝通，但猜測他是認為金幣會對自己的病情有所幫助。

從門外進來的Newt，先是看見滿屋子遍尋不著的玻璃獸就在枕邊，原本擔心他會吵醒Graves，走近一瞧才發現這讓人忍俊不禁的一幕。  
倒也不能稱之為慷慨，畢竟那些金幣悉數是從Graves的抽屜、書房等處搜刮而來，儘管如此也實屬難得。  
於是那些金幣就這麼留下了。

 

家庭小精靈送來燉好的湯，Newt舀了一口本想送到Graves嘴裡，不過那正冒著的蒸騰熱氣，Graves提醒他或許該放一放。

「這是我第一次照顧人。」Newt坦承道。  
「我想你可以把我當成奇獸就好，Mummy.」  
「那我得再新修一版，才能把Percival Graves編進書裡。」  
Newt將手伸向Graves，他好不容易養了點肉，不過病中的面容難免憔悴，沒有平日的意氣風發，可無疑還是好看的。

Graves目光幽幽地盯視著，等待那有些遲疑、終而輕柔地落在他的面頰的手撫上他的眉骨。  
「一直想摸一摸你的眉毛。」  
Graves的嗓音帶點剛睡醒時的沙啞，「親愛的，你大可以不只是想。」  
Newt以指腹摩娑，又像順毛梳理了眉毛，極為溫柔，彷彿不捨得多下一分力。  
「你知道在說話時候，你的眉毛很活潑嗎？」修辭不豐的Newt，這已是他所能想到貼近所想地傳達生動的意思。  
所以許多時候得歸功於那對靈動眉毛，讓自己變得親切？

「嗯哼……聽起來你只喜歡我的眉毛？」  
Graves聽來不是滋味的抱怨，Newt笑了。  
「因為那屬於你。」  
Graves想這已是他所能訴說最接近情話的表示。「看來恢復得慢不全然是件壞事。」  
雖不是迷信的人，但Newt還是握住他的嘴。  
當他想移開，Graves的手掌已緊緊握住了他的。

Graves心想倘若並非在病中，自己非要親吻他的唇，還有臉上讓他聯想銀河繁星的雀斑。  
隨即Graves記起他剛才對Newt所說的，自己為何只是「想」呢？

「Mr. Scamander……介意我向你申請一個許可嗎？」  
Newt起先困惑於Graves對自己的稱呼，不過很快地他意會過來。  
「若我說不？」  
此刻的反問不再是不明所以，而是情調，不變的是Graves的眼底依然溫柔。  
學會了調侃的幽默這值得讚賞，但他打算晚一些再說。

「倘若你拒絕你的伴侶真摯的請求，想必會令他心碎，而這無益於他的病情好轉。」

本想逗一逗對方，可Newt實在說不贏他。

「Percy.」  
現在他記得該如此喊他。

Graves第一次從他口中聽到對自己的暱稱，這遠勝於喁喁情話。他起身捧住他的面頰，像他當時做的那樣。

Graves以男朋友的權益為由，而拗不過美國流氓的請求的Newt，事隔多年後再次唱出兒時表演的音樂劇名曲，讓他如願地聽見了自己的歌聲。

在Graves受傷後，Newt總在床邊陪至他入睡。  
察覺他將手挪開的Graves睜開眼，無聲以目光詢問要去哪，Newt則是笑了笑。  
「為我們爭取另一個權益。」

 

手足之間或許有些心有靈犀。  
當Theseus打開房門，與Newt視線交會的一瞬，他大概明白他的弟弟所為何來。  
他因為Graves的傷勢而在紐約多作停留，今日之後必須回去。

「原本想過段時間在告訴你，我跟Percival在一起。」  
Theseus頷首以對。「我已經知道了。」

Newt並不是會隨波逐流的人，從前或許擔心，然而當他毅然決然告訴他志向，成為奇獸飼育並隻身踏上旅途起，Theseus知道他比誰都來的堅定。  
一旦他作出決定，那代表他想得透徹，毫無畏懼。  
Theseus無從否認，他的抗拒是參雜……主要而言，確實是不理性的情緒促使，他畢竟是他的兄長。

「Percival……是不錯的人，這點我不否認。」  
「所以你們才會成為好朋友。」  
Theseus不由得長出了一口氣，在還未沒開口說服前自己連底氣都短了一節。

「……我也不否認我是希望你們分開。」  
人的感情不像物件，施以咒語便能退回最初。  
空空，遺忘。這是個初級的咒語，對他來說輕而易舉，可Theseus絕不願意這麼對待重要之人。

「你們是那麼樣的不同，他可能不適合你。」  
性別、年紀、個性、經歷，縱然並非以自身，從旁人客觀角度來看，他們不適合的地方恐怕也是信手拈來。  
「我曾經也以為。」

曾經。所以那已是過去式。  
Theseus不得不揭出底牌。「就像這一次，Percival的工作面對難以預料的危險……你可能會受傷。」  
他大概充滿了私心，情願他們辜負別人。  
如果是更為安定的對象，他們都不用去懸心吊膽。

「Theseus……」Newt將手放在自己胸前，在衣服之下有道深長的傷痕，他從未提及。  
「也可能Percival先失去我。」  
「Newt！」Theseus出聲喝止這宛如絞索自己的假設。

如果他們對於自己的工作毫無信念，恐怕也不會令對方如此心動。

「Theseus，因為一些事你知道，我變得退縮。」  
「但我現在感謝那段過去，那讓我知道，原來會有一個人我想向他走去。」

Theseus語塞。  
他擔憂於Newt因為傷痕無法敞開自己的心，在他踏出那一步，卻又希望他裹足不前，自己是如此自相矛盾。

「Dear brother.」  
Newt的聲音充滿了懇切，「這是我的選擇。」如此說道的他眼裡泛起淚光。

他的話語原是出於珍惜與愛護他的弟弟，結果卻使他露出那樣的神情。  
這完全本末倒置。  
Theseus懊惱不已。

「Artemis」Theseus上前緊緊擁住了Newt。

這個懷抱彷彿窮盡所能給予的一切，在宣誓要保護自己，縱使沒有鬆口，但Newt知道他的哥哥接受了。

沉默良久，Theseus再次開口「回答我一個問題。」

「我跟他誰比較優秀？」  
「你。」Newt毫不猶豫。  
Theseus終於露出笑容，即便是哄他開心也受用。

不單單不符合年紀該有的形象，甚至能稱得上幼稚的較勁。  
此刻的Theseus Scamander不是戰爭英雄，也不是家族引以為榮的驕傲，只是個尋常，會感倒落寞的哥哥。  
『但有你陪著，他會比我優秀的。』

 

Theseus不是以霍然大度聞名，風度也僅止於弟弟面前。  
在Graves痊癒回歸職務後不久，Theseus特地抽空前來紐約，登門拜訪了他的朋友，全程極其隱密低調，但他可不是來恭賀他復職。  
獲悉被蒙在鼓裡的衝擊，他做出決定的煎熬，當初全因Graves受傷暫時至於一旁，現在該連本帶利算一算那筆帳。  
若非Graves已提前在宅邸外佈置了結界，恐怕警報鐘會再次發出高度危機的示警。

兩人以手中魔杖不斷使出攻擊咒語。  
電光石火間，物品因熔熔沸所擊中，瞬間被火焰吞噬，燒得連灰燼也不剩。  
昏極咒並未真的要致對方於死地，他們也不是佇在原地就範，在抵銷攻擊的同時不斷波及周遭的傢俱。

「噔──」  
細碎的石塊砸中Graves的頭頂後滾落腳邊。  
物件搖晃的聲響從兩人上方傳來，懸於客廳中央的水晶吊燈轟然下墜。

「Percival！」  
Theseus念出了冰凍咒，掉落中逐漸崩解的吊燈靜止於半空。  
在那正下方，Graves招喚出他的護法，魔杖尖端的光芒聚攏成線變化撩亂，有意志似的成形。  
Theseus曾經在戰場上至為危急時見過Graves招喚護法，在他受傷的那晚也看到。只是當時沒有留心Graves的護法變了。

Theseus知道護法是會改變的。  
毋須探究原因，那模樣一眼便使他想到他非常熟悉的至親──他的弟弟。

Theseus垂下握著魔杖的手，宣告休戰。

天花板砸落所揚起的煙塵久久未散，承受兩位巫師中的菁英的攻擊，Graves原本奢華富麗的宅邸說是廢墟也不為過。  
對上那能將戰場稱之為主場的好友，Graves不慎受了傷，不過與周圍慘烈的戰況相形下已相當輕微，折損的都是身外之物。  
Theseus離去後，在滿目瘡痍中Graves使用了復元咒語。  
唯獨他喜愛的擺飾──雷鳥象徵圖騰，在戰果波及之下出現撕裂的痕跡，Graves維持這個面貌。  
聽上去或許矯情，但他必須銘記，他的好友的掙扎與諒解。

 

\---

英國連日多雨的天氣難得放晴，自雲隙探頭的陽光透著玻璃照進客廳，在這個適合悠閒享用下午茶的午後。  
Theseus正讀著Newt的來信，「轟──」面前壁爐突然閃現綠色火焰，接著冒出了一顆頭，他端著茶杯的手絲毫未動搖，一貫地氣定神閒。

那人向Theseus介紹自己來自霍格華茲，是代Dumbledore轉答想將Newt的著作《Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them》選為教科書籍。  
不過眼前這位Scamander不是自己要找的對象，霍格華茲的代表反省自己使用呼嚕粉前的冥想不夠明確。  
「我該上哪連繫他？」

「Percival Graves.」  
Theseus折起手中書信，對於這位在信中湊上一腳跟著稱呼自己哥哥的男人著實窩火，等等他得回以顏色。

 

「Newt Scamander在他所在之處。」  
  
  
  
  
End.  
  


◆◆後記◆◆

  
當初單純是想寫「部長媽咪談了個小戀愛，順便被哥哥發現」的故事，結果寫到後來字數大爆炸XD  
曾經在噗浪看到寫文章時在是個盜墓的過程，基本上也是個覺得「啊自己真是條鹹魚」的過程。  
但很幸運地有獲得回饋與互動> <

最後，這是個平淡的故事，但希望有人會喜歡:)

  
  
  



End file.
